


The Energetic Tennis Star and the Morose Aikido Master

by Kinni



Series: V3 Talentswap in Pairs AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Ryoma is the Ultimate Aikido Master, Talentswap, Tenko is the Ultimate Tennis Star, inspired by another fic, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Talentswap Oneshot where Tenko is the Ultimate Tennis Star and Ryoma is the Ultimate Aikido Master.





	The Energetic Tennis Star and the Morose Aikido Master

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282184) by [Nububu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu). 



Tenko's attempt to jump out of bed as soon as she woke up was foiled by the fact that she seemed to already be standing out of bed. Undeterred, she continued on her regular morning routine, stretching her arms and legs with large and fast movements. She felt her feet hitting something, so her movements changed to account for the lack of space. Finally, she opened her eyes while taking a deep breath.

“Good Morning!” She greeted the day. Because she was a good girl and wasn't going to forgo her morning routine even if things were unusual. Her teacher had been very clear with his instructions.

All that done, she finally took the time to look around, realizing that she was standing inside a school locker, and she had apparently kicked its door open. Taking a step outside, Tenko realized that she was inside some sort of empty classroom, which only had another locker inside.

The weirdness began to pile up, as Tenko realized that she wasn't wearing her pajamas, but was already fully dressed for the day: Knee-length white shorts, a dark blue blouse, yellow wristbands and half-cap and her hair was tied into a ponytail with a number of green ribbons.

“This is unusual!” She spoke to herself.

At that moment, the other locker opened, and out of it stepped... a man?!

Tenko was immediately on edge. Her coach had told her to be wary of men, because staying near them could cause her to lose her skills in tennis.

A moment later, she realized that the man was actually a teenager, and a very short teenager at that. He was wearing a gray martial arts style Hakama, and over it a black jacket with a hood that covered the top of his hair. He was wearing stylized Geta which had two shorter 'heels', which shouldn't be the easiest thing to move around in, but were still better than the normal Geta that were almost like stilts.

The boy watched around carefully before looking at Tenko and asking:

“Did you also wake up in this place?”

She took a moment to respond, unused to dealing with boys “Yes. What is it to you, degenerate male?” She asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

“Degenerate male, huh...” The boy seemed to consider it “I suppose that's exactly right.” He nodded.

Tenko was confused, she really hadn't expected him to say anything like that. Desperately grasping for something to reply with, she ended up falling back to what she had been taught about meeting new people.

“Hello! My name is Tenko Chabashira, and I am the Ultimate Tennis Star!” She said, making a victory pose with her hand, just as trained for interviews.

Ryoma seemed to be slightly taken aback by Tenko's sudden change, but recovered quickly “I am called Ryoma Hoshi. In the past, I used to be the Ultimate Aikido Master, but now I'm just a common convict.”

However, Tenko hadn't heard anything after Aikido Master, because it was at that moment that the shock wore off and she finally processed what was going on.

“How did I get here?!” She asked, looking around as if there was an answer somewhere she had to find.

Ryoma once again took a bit to process what Tenko had said, but then he replied “I don't know, but maybe we could figure something out if we left this room.”

Tenko brightened up “Great idea!” But then she frowned again “Just don't stay too close. I don't want to lose my tennis skills.”

In truth, Tenko was conflicted. She was curious about that boy that freely declared himself to be a degenerate male, as well as the fact that looking at his face, Tenko couldn't feel any sort of threat towards herself.

“So I'll lead and you'll follow behind? Sure, sounds good.” Ryoma nodded and walked towards the door.

He really was a strange degenerate. Tenko thought so as she started following after him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Rarepairings, anyone?
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing from Tenko's perspective. As you might have noticed, her coach has much different priorities than the canon master.
> 
> Next time we will have Kaito and Kiibo. I'll see you there!


End file.
